


【公子真香】凤求-05

by SherlockSH



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockSH/pseuds/SherlockSH





	【公子真香】凤求-05

*邪教教主公子景X正派武林盟主真水无香

天目山清净幽绝，奇崛怪石，参天大树，正是练武的好地方。武痴二人在高山之上来回切磋，诺大密林里只闻玉石撞击之声，风飒飒吹过树叶，鸟兽作逃荒散去......落得他二人更是清净自在，不被他人所扰，潇潇洒洒，快活似仙。  
“打累了，去洗澡吧”无香君收住了势头，随手一扇将树上的野果摘下来几个，兜在袖子里，嘴里嘎嘣嘎嘣地嚼着一个，“给”  
“你就不怕这野果有毒？”  
“没事，我身经百战，以前吃过，没死”无香君没心没肺地咧嘴一笑。  
“你....?”公子景露出疑惑的神情。  
“哎，都是小时候的事情了。我爹从小对我很严格，他说啊勤加修炼也许能抵挡住绝世武功，但是一滴毒药就能将高手置于死地。”  
“所以...他就从小给你试毒？”  
“对，他有事没事就喂我吃各种有毒的东西，时间长了我也就会辨别了”无香君说着的时候脸上始终是风轻云淡的，仿佛在说着什么与自己无关的事情一样。  
公子景心头一惊，清澈的双眸露出复杂的神色，原来他......也和我有相似的命运，“毒发一定很难受吧”  
“现在我不都好了嘛”见阿景为自己难过，无香君便什么也不想说了，催促着他去洗澡。

天目山东西各有一池，清澈见底，无香君大大咧咧地褪下了衣衫，留下一层薄薄的里衣，扭头看公子景仍是穿戴整齐，“阿景，你不一起吗？”。两个大男人之间这是多正常不过的事情，公子景也知道，但他就莫名地耳朵发红，滚烫滚烫的。  
难道是刚才听及他的童年，心神大动所致？  
公子景又疑惑又羞涩，一袭白衣转过身去，“你先洗吧，我去西峰洗”，脚步轻盈一跃，便从两峰交接之处的吊索，飞快地飘了过去。云雾之中，竟似腾空而去，虚无缥缈，宛如幻境，无香君默默伸出手想抓住神仙的一方袖角，却在出手时神仙已飘忽不见了。  
阿景呀，阿景......你究竟是一个怎么样的人呢？  
无香君与他相识愈久，就觉得愈发看不透这个人，他身上似乎永远披着一层神秘的面纱，吸引着人去窥探伪装后的秘密。  
心念于此，无香君鬼使神差地冒出了一个念头。  
大不敬？可他.......是我兄弟呀。  
两个男人之间洗澡再正常不过了，我也不会对他做什么？  
他如果真有什么秘密......他不想告诉我怎么办？  
可是朋友不应该坦诚相待吗？我不会因为他怎么样就.....  
我一定不告诉他  
........  
脑子乱成了一团麻线的无香君在自我搏斗着，正邪两种念头在他脑海里打得不停不休......最后头疼的他拍了拍脑袋，“母亲说，犹豫不决或危机万分之时，直觉是最好的判断，虽然可能因为母亲是女人的缘故，有着神奇的第六感......不管了”，无香君决定豁出去了，不就是看个洗澡吗？  
他小心翼翼地沿着吊索过到西峰，“还是不要让阿景发现才好，他的任何秘密我都不会说出去的”。他躲在山石之后，公子景这边已经放下了戒备。宽大的白袍褪下，露出白鹿般光滑的身子，无香君脑子里轰地炸开了。  
天目山亦有瀑布，公子景于池中一块大石下，感受着上方流水的冲击。清澈的流水打在他如玉的身子上，晶莹的水滴在日光下折射出耀眼的光芒。公子景将束发的发绳解下，三千青丝垂于白净肩颈，长长的睫毛沾上水滴，一双桃花眼迷离不定，双手梳理着墨黑长发，粘腻的几丝绕着粉红的乳头画了个圈，修长的腰线随着动作起起伏伏。流水下的阿景愈发妖艳，天生的邪气不自觉地散发出来，低低发出银铃般的笑声。  
无香君像是被海上女巫塞壬的歌声吸引的水手，身体完全不受自己控制的，向前走去。无香君只觉脑子里一片混沌，满心满眼只有那灼灼天光下阿景的一颦一笑。  
临近公子景才发现了他，他缓缓步入池中，公子景的脸一点点涨红。玉足踩在池底的鹅卵石上，勾勒出洁白晶莹的模样。无香君满面绯红，像是喝醉了酒似的，公子景下意识地向后退去，却发现身后是一块大石，退无可退。  
他的脚趾不自觉蜷缩起来，他不知道为什么这么紧张，明明什么也不会发生啊。这个念头才一冒头，他的唇就被封住了。  
公子景的脑子顿时就像被浆糊塞住了，发生什么了？？？？  
他的唇被无香君擒住，温柔地舔舐着他的唇瓣，无香君紧闭着双眼，将全部的自己沉沦于这个吻里了。公子景眨巴眨巴着眼看着他，迷迷糊糊。他吻得更深了，舌头侵入口腔，与公子景纠缠，灵活的唇舌交换着津液，温柔得像昨夜的月光。公子景迷迷糊糊下意识地回应着，一股沁人的美好感受在心里散开。渐渐地如三月春风熏得游人沉醉一样，他陷入了这个温柔绵长的吻里。水帘之下，人也看不清，情窦初开的二人迷迷糊糊地亲吻着回应着对方，听从着身体最本能的反应。公子景向前凑得更近，加深着两人的纠缠，舌头抵在他的齿间，吮吸着鲜艳的唇瓣，无香君抚上他的墨发细细摩擦。  
良久，沉沦的二人才散开，猛地意识到自己做了什么，公子景与无香君俱是满脸愧色。  
无香君转过身去，“对.....对不起，阿景，是我冒犯了”，他交叉在胸前的手不停打着结。  
公子景穿上衣服，绯色犹存，沉默良久，咬了咬唇“那你留下来陪我吧”。十八年的生长他已经做这悬崖孤树太久了，他在古书上曾看到伯牙子期的故事，知音何处求？也许这就是他和真水无香的一段缘。也许这一段缘背后是一段情。  
真水无香一听又惊又喜，“真的吗？！”  
“我想走就会走，你上哪儿也不会寻到我”，他又终于恢复了温润如玉的神色。  
“当然”  
TBC.


End file.
